Set Me Free
by boombands
Summary: Sometimes people you never expected teach you more about yourself than you even thought possible. Sirius/Lily. Marauder Era.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm really stuck with Strange Magic so I'm writing this until I get over my writers block on that one. It's still Sirius/Lily though; they're my favorite non canon ship.

Lily Evans rested her head in her hands. She wanted desperately to be outside because it was a beautiful day. She tried bringing her thoughts back to her lesson, not that she didn't already know this, Potions was easy for her and everything they needed to know was in the book.

Sirius Black sat in front of her, and she couldn't help it when her thoughts drifted to the boy. She knew half the female population, and probably part of the male wanted Sirius. She couldn't really blame them. He was beautiful; he had a boyish charm that was set off by his strong chin. His long black hair fell around his face, framing it perfectly. He was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up, his hands behind his head

"Do you mind removing your feet from your desk?" Professor Slughorn said walking around the classroom his great belly leading the way.

"Not at all." Sirius said dropping his feet with a great thud, much louder than necessary. Several of the girls giggled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now, I would like you to partner up to make the Babbling Beverage. Go ahead now. Choose whoever you like."

Sirius spun in his chair, "I see you're all alone at your table Evans, mind if I join?"

"Go ahead." Lily said motioning to chair beside her, "Though I think it's a bit useless to have you make a Babbling Beverage, you clearly don't need help spouting nonsense."

"That stings." Sirius said sitting down and opening his book for the first time since he'd entered the classroom. "I think you must have me confused with James."

At the mention of his name James to look at Sirius and smiled. The two boys had been banned from working together due to a series of unfortunate accidents causing a couple of cauldrons to blow up.

As they students worked on their potions Slughorn made his way around the room. Stopping at Lily and Sirius' he clapped his hands together. "Another great showing by Ms. Evans! You and Snape are two of the best students I've ever had."

"And Lily doesn't smell bad." Sirius said looking at Snape who glared at him. Lily kicked him under the desk.

After class Lily met up with her friend Autumn Rosewood. Autumn was a lean blonde haired Ravenclaw. Lily watched and Sirius and James made their way to their favorite spot beside the lake, meeting up with Peter and Remus.

"He sure is a prat, but he's good looking." Lily said, charming some leaves to dance in the wind.

"Who Sirius?" Autumn said glancing at the boys, "Yeah he is, but I think I prefer Remus. We have Divination together and he's really sweet. I think Sirius is heading over here."

Sure enough the black haired boy was heading in her direction, "Oy! Evans." He called out.

Lily turned to him. "Yes?"

"The Hogsmead trip is coming up."

"Yes. It is." Lily said

"Well do you want to go with me?" He asked.

"I already told Autumn I'd go with her."

Autumn looked from Lily to Sirius, "No Lils, remember I told Xeno I'd go with him."

Lily looked at her friend confused, raising her eyebrows but Sirius seemed to miss it.

"So I guess that means you can go." He said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so."

As Sirius walked away Lily turned to Autumn, "What the hell! You never told me that."

"Yeah but Sirius doesn't know that. I also know you really well and I know you'd never actually agree to a date with him unless you had no other option. I also know that you wouldn't ever admit to yourself that you like him simply on principal."

"Yeah on the principal that he's an arrogant, self assured-"

Autumn cut her off, "Like I said Lily, it's all about principals and he may be arrogant but he is cute."

"I can't believe you of all people is sticking up for Sirius Black." Lily said twirling her wand so that the leaves flipped.

"I'm not taking up for him, I'm just tired of seeing you turning down boys because you have some problem with all of them. Daniel was too boring, Gregory was too high strung, Robert was too-"

This time Lily cut her friend off, "Okay I get it, but did you have to set me up with Sirius Black of all people?"

"He is cute, you said so yourself. Just let yourself have a little fun Lily. You don't have to prove yourself all the time."

"You're right. You're right. I need friends who don't know me so well."

"Shut up." Autumn laughed laying down in the grass. "Now if you could just hook me up with Remus."  
"What about Xeno?" Lily asked, laying down as well and looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"We're not dating yet!" Autumn said glancing back at Lily as she put her hands behind her head.

"But you will be. You two are perfect for each other."

"Which is why I need to get with Remus while I still have the chance." Autumn laughed.

"Classy."

Lily yawned as she read her book in front of the Gryffindor fire. She should head to bed soon.

"What are you reading?" Sirius asked leaning over her.

"Frankenstein." Lily said looking up briefly from her book.

"Never heard of it. Who wrote it?"

"Mary Shelley." Lily put down the book on her chest.

"Never heard of her either."

"It's a muggle book by a muggle author. It's also not about Quidditch so I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

Sirius made his way around and sat on the ground in front of her. "You don't like me Evans."  
"I don't dislike you." Lily said.

"No listen. You don't like me, you think I'm arrogant and that's a quality you hate in a person, I can tell. You may not be arrogant but you do sometimes act above people Lily. I don't think it's on purpose I think you just think you have a lot to prove being from a muggle family. You're probably right. But you don't have me nearly as figured out as you think you do. I'm not an idiot, we're taking most of the same classes, we're both in Gryffindor. But you know why I think you really don't' like me."

"What?" Lily said at this point a little taken aback.

"Because when you first met me you knew I was a Black, and you'd heard about the Blacks. So you assumed I wouldn't like you and since then you've put up a wall, but you may not have noticed Evans but I'm not exactly like my family." Sirius Black stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow Evans, you did promise me a trip to Hogsmead." And without another word he left, headed for the boys dormitory.

Lily sat looking at the fire for a while. She had been completely caught off guard, and was still a little confused about what was causing Sirius Black's sudden interest in her after six years.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was picking through the bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans she had bought moments earlier as her and Sirius walked thr

Lily was picking through the bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans she had bought moments earlier as her and Sirius walked through Hogsmeade. Sirius had told his friends to go on without him, "Never leave a man behind!" James had shouted before being dragged away by Remus.

Lily looked up at Sirius, "I think one of my main problems with you is that you act like you own the place when you walk in somewhere."

"Not really." Sirius said shrugging, "That's James. I mean I get the attention but I've never went out of my way for it."

Lily looked skeptical, "What about all the jokes you make in class, all the pranks?"  
"I like to make people laugh. I'm not saying I don't like some attention, I do, don't get me wrong, but I'm not like James. He thinks he deserves it."

"Is it true you live with James parents now?" Lily asked suddenly, following Sirius as he made a turn.

"Yeah it's true. You ask a lot of questions." He made his way to a grassy area and laid back in the grass.

Lily sat down beside him. "Well you said I had you figured all wrong, so I'm trying to get to know you."

"Don't get me wrong. I like you a lot better when you're not making fun of me."

"You must not have minded too much, you did ask me to come here with you.

"Look. It's a motorcycle!" Sirius exclaimed, a childlike quality in his voice.

"Where?" Lily asked looking around.

"Up there." Sirius said pointing to the clouds.

"I guess. I think it looks like a rabbit."

"Definitely a motorcycle, maybe a motorcycle with a rabbit head. I've always wanted a motorcycle, when I get out of school and get a job I'm going to get one."

"Why you're a wizard."

"Because they're awesome! Just cause I'm a wizard doesn't mean I can't have a motorcycle."

Lily laughed. "I suppose your right."

Sirius nodded pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. He raised his eyebrows as Lily motioned for him to give her one. "You smoke?"

"Occasionally. Though I'll pass if you're going to heckle me on it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius said, though his eyes sparkled as though that's exactly what he had been thinking of doing. He handed her the one he had light and got out another one. "So what does the great Lily Evans want to do once she graduates?'

Lily laid back in the grass. "I think I'm going to become an Auror. What about you? Going to start a motorcyle company?"

Sirius laughed exhaling smoke. "That's a brilliant idea but no."

"What then?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't. Cross my heart." Lily said making an 'x' over her chest.

Sirius took a drag and exhaled slowly, biding his time, then finally spoke. "I think…well I want to open a school for wizard children. The young ones before they go to Hogwarts."

Lily looked at him, "I don't think that's stupid at all. I wouldn't have expected it from you but it's a really good idea."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "I actually got the idea from my aunt Andromeda. She always watches people's children and she mentioned it to me once. She's my favorite aunt, even if the rest of the family hates her."

"Why do they hate her?"

"She married a muggleborn. He's a great guy though. My family, they're just all about appearances."

"I guess they'd hate me then."

"Yeah. Their loss though." Sirius shrugged.

Lily was chewing on the end of her pen, daydreaming, as Professor Bright came into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room followed by five students who looked a little shaken. "Don't worry about it Mr. Pettigrew. You did brilliant." He said as Peter sat down in his chair trembling. "Okay the next group will be Evans, Black, Marrow, Weathers and Longbottom."

The five students got up with trepidation, following Bright through the door at the left of the room. "Make a line." Professor Bright said making his way to a large truck.

The other four students lined up after Lily, who looked behind her trying to conceal her fear.

"You'll do great." Sirius said with a weak smile.

Lily nodded gulping as she made her way forward. Professor Bright was smiling. "Don't forget, act quickly. Again the spell is Riddikulus."

Lily nodded again and Professor Bright opened the trunk. In front of her appeared an older couple and a girl who looked to be in her late teens, the man who was balding had hair the color of Lily's though it was lined with grey. Lily looked at her parents and sister and swallowed hard.

The woman then spoke her voice cold, "You aren't welcome here Lily. We don't want you, not the way you are."

The young girl laughed.

Lily was shaking but managed to control herself, she thought of the first funny thing she could think of, Sirius talking about his love of motorcycles as they made their way back from Hogsmeade "Riddikulus." She said her voice as strong as she could muster. The boggart people turned into cartoonish versions of themselves, causing the other four students and the professor to laugh. "Riddickulus." Lily said again and it disappeared.

"Well done. Very nice Ms. Evans." Professor Bright said patting her on the back. "Mr. Black, your turn."

Sirius was pale as he walked forward. As Bright opened the trunk Sirius trembled. Out of the trunk appeared another Sirius and Voldemort. Several of the students let out a gasp.

Voldemort turned to Boggart Sirius an evil grin on her face. "I knew you would one day join." He laid his wand on Sirius' arm and the dark mark appeared. The boggart Sirius smiled. The real Sirius ran from the room.

Lily watched him run, "Professor may I—"

"Go ahead Lily. Make sure he's okay. He's excused from class for the rest of the day." Bright said rounding on the boggart which turned into a giant troll.

Lily ran to catch up to Sirius. "Wait." She yelled after him but he was still running. "Sirius! Hold on! Please!"

Finally he stopped, leaning against a wall, his face was completely pale. "What?" He asked harshly as Lily caught up.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." She said catching her breath, she hadn't thought of anything to say to him and was unsure now. "You're not…you won't be a Death Eater."

Sirius looked at her, his eyes dark. "Why not? My family is. What's to stop me."

"You aren't the rest of your family! What about Andromeda. You told me about her yesterday, she isn't like that."

"But the rest of them are." Sirius said coldly. "People turn out like their family."

Lily looked in his eyes, "Sirius Black, the rest of my family is a bunch of muggles and I can turn rats into tea kettles!"

Sirius let a smile creep onto his lips and some of the color returned to his face. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Lily said smiling at him. "Besides you'd be a horrible Death Eater, you couldn't even defeat a boggart."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, especially with you planning to be an Auror, you're the scariest person I know."

"You're a stupid prat." Lily said laughing. "Professor Bright said you're excused from class."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, "Want to go to Hogsmead?" Sirius asked.

"It's not a Hogsmead day." Lily said confused.

"You forget who you're dealing with Ms. Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know a bunch of you have added it to your favorite stories but only one review. Please please please review. It's really what keeps a fanfiction author going.

Lily was almost tiptoeing as they made their way through the corridor that night. She couldn't believe how carefree Sirius seemed as they made their way to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sugargrout." Lily whispered.

The Fat Lady shook her head. "Out awfully late Ms. Evans." She swung forward nodding curtly at Sirius.

Lily let out a deep breath as the portrait hole closed behind them. "That was terrifying!" She said smiling.

"You need to learn to let free." Sirius said laughing at her.

"I'm a prefect how would it look if I got caught!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You could say I kidnapped you." Shrugging he sat down in a large chair.

Lily rested on the edge of the chair. "Remember how you said I had you figured out wrong?"

"Yeah. Is it to early in this conversation to say I told you so." Sirius asked grinning.

"Yes, because while I may have been wrong about some things, I was right about the fact that you'd get me in trouble."

Sirius spread his arms wide surveying the common room. "I do believe we are safe in the common room and no harm as come to you Ms. Evans."

"I snuck out, I've never done that before."

"You've never snuck out before, not even at your house? You are so sheltered. It's a good thing that I planned out that whole boggart fiasco to get you to go off with me."

"Sirius Black you are such a rotten liar. You know you did no such thing!"

Before Sirius could retaliate there was a loud booming crash outside of the common room causing Lily to topple over into the chair.

"JAMES POTTER I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE UP TO STEALING FROM MY OFFICE BUT YOU WILL BE SEEING ME IN DETENTION FOR A WHILE. AND 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!

Lily and Sirius could not hear James' reply to McGonagall, but knew it must not have appeased her because the next second the door to the common room swung open and McGonagall came in dragging James by the ear.

Lily could feel her cheeks redden as James saw the two of them, Lily still laying in Sirius lap and winked at his best friend.

"Should have used the invisibility cloak." Sirius muttered as McGonagall walked back pass them huffing loudly and muttering about having to take points from her own house.

"What?" Lily asked trying to sit up in the chair.

""Nothing." Sirius said looking down at Lily and grinning. He stood up, putting out a hand to help her up. "We should go to bed I supposed."

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "It's probably pretty late."

"Probably." Sirius said following her to the stairs to the girls down. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks Sirius." She smiled.

"For what?" He rested his hand on the wall above her head.

"For proving me wrong." Lily started to lean towards the handsome boy who wasn't far from her at all but then she quickly ducked out heading for the stairs. "Night Sirius."

Sirius sighed standing back up. "Night Lily."

"And you didn't kiss him!" Autumn exclaimed causing several of the students in the Divination class to turn towards them. "Reading the tea leaves, carry on." She waved her hand at the other students.

"I really don't know why I took this class. I've only ever made stuff up." Lily said swirling her tea leaves around.

"That's all there is too it. But, " She lowered her voice. "Why didn't you kiss him Lily?"

"We're just friends!" She hissed at her friend.

"No Lily, me and you are just friends which is why you've never tried to kiss me. You are Sirius are not just friends. Friendship comes from trust and mutual understanding not because you think someone's butt looks nice in a pair of jeans."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine, you win I think he's cute." She squinted her eyes, "I think these tea leaves mean I'm going to die. Doesn't that look like a big dog to you?"

Autumn took her cup examining it. "It looks like tea leaves to me. It all looks like tea leaves to me."

Leaving the building the two girls sat down in their usual haunt beside the lake. Quinn Figg sat down next to them. Quinn was a pretty Gryffindor girl in Lily and Autumn's year with dark brown curly hair which she currently had tied up.

"Ancient Runes is killing." She said sprawling herself on the ground.

"Hello ladies." James said as he sat down beside them with the rest of the Marauders.

"Hey." The three girls said together.

"Peter! Did you get the Runes homework?" Quinn asked turning her attention to the smallest of the boys.

"Uh, yeah I did." He said beaming, Lily suspected he had long held a torch for Quinn.

"Great. Maybe we can meet up after dinner tonight and you can help me. If you don't mind." She smiled at Peter letting her long hair fall down.

"Yeah, of course. I'd be glad to. Runes is my best subject."

Sirius looked at Lily and smiled. Lily smiled back adjusting her robes. She wasn't sure what to say to him. He probably thought she wanted nothing to do with him now, after she had run away like an idiot the night before.

"So James how long do you have detention for?" Lily asked turning her attention away from Sirius.

"Every Saturday for 5 weeks." James said laughing as he threw glances towards Remus and Autumn who were engaged in a conversation of their own.

"What were you planning on doing?" She asked.

"It's top secret sorry Evans. I wish I could tell you." He seemed pleased with himself, he had a sparkle in his eye that always appeared when he spoke of his scheming, "I wouldn't want to tell you and put you in an awkward position, being a prefect and all."

"So thoughtful." Quinn said sarcastically.

"I am." James pulled out a pocketwatch looking at it. "I think it's time for muggle studies, though some people didn't find it necessary to take the class." He looked pointedly at Lily and Sirius.

"I'm muggleborn." Lily reminded him.

The others got up to leave gathering books, leaving Sirius and Lily sitting together. Lily smiled awkwardly at Sirius.

"Why didn't you take Muggle Studies?" Lily asked Sirius in a feeble attempt to break the silence.

Sirius simply shrugged pulling out a bag of lemon drops and offering some to Lily. "I didn't think I'd need it."

"Oh." Lily put a lemon drop in her mouth. "About last night…" She started unsure of where she was going.

Don't worry about it." Sirius assured her, "I really like hanging out with you Lily, I didn't mean to make it awkward."

This statement took Lily by surprise, he seemed against Sirius nature to admit something like it. "You didn't. I didn't even think of it that way." Lily assured him, it was true. She hadn't even considered that Sirius might think he had made it awkward for her; she had laid all blame of any awkward feelings squarely on her own shoulders.

"You're the first girl who talks to me like I'm a person." Sirius said his voice lower than usual, he usually spoke loudly inviting the attention of others, "You're the only person who lets me talk, I love James but he can be hard to talk to sometimes."

"I can't imagine that." Lily said, regretting the statement as soon as she made it. "I mean, I can see him being hard to talk to sometimes." She looked down toying with her bracelet

"Yeah he can be a prat." Sirius said happy to lighten the mood. He brushed a piece of hair out of Lily's face, raising goosebumps on her neck that had nothing to do with the chilly wind.

Lily looked up at him meeting his eyes, "I didn't mean to run away last night I just I'm not…You're Sirius Black!" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"You've never paid any attention to me. You're like a God here, everyone worships you and James."

Sirius took her hand, opening and closing his mouth a few times before speaking, honesty and heartfelt talk didn't come easily to him. It had never been welcomed in his home. Even with James it was always joking, they talked seriously sometimes but those times were seldom, and this girl in front of him practically demanding him to look into his heart made him nervous. None of his usual tricks of sarcasm and jokes would work with her. Finally he spoke. "I never talked to you because you made me nervous, you weren't like the other girls, they all laughed at everything I said and like you said worshipped me. Not you. I'm not use to it Lily, even when I was a first year everyone loved me, the older girls fawned over me, ruffling my hair and helping me with homework. You've never been one of those girls, you never pretended to find me funnier than I am, you never acted like the other girls."

Lily almost smiled if she hadn't been so nervous to talk to him. His ears were red and his cheeks were flushed. "I made you nervous?"

"Always." Sirius admitted. "You still do, like right now I'm terrified. You make me think about the way I act."

"I'm scared too." Lily said, "Why'd you have to take interest in me! I was fine Sirius, fine before you pushed your way into my life. Fine before you said all those things you say, like you can see right through me. You just had to come into my life, getting me to sneak out, making me run away like some silly girl because you were so close to me and it just scares the hell out of me that you knew how scared I really am, I was fine Sirius. Why'd you have to--" But Lily never got to finish her statement. She was cut off as Sirius' lips collided with her taking all her breath away. He pulled her close to him deepening the kiss, and Lily felt weightless but at the same time glued to the spot. Goosebumps ran over her body though she felt flushed. And then as suddenly as he had started he pulled away.

"I had to make you stop talking. You were really starting to hurt my feelings." He said smirking, his usual carefree manner returned to him.

"Prat." Lily said, her heart still racing. She looked around to see several girls looking at her disdainfully. She had no doubt by the end of the day everyone in the school would know she had kissed Sirius Black.

News traveled faster than Lily could have anticipated however, as she returned to the dorm from History Of Magic Quinn looked up from the letter she was reading.

"You kissed him!" She exclaimed.

"Who told you?" Lily asked setting her things down.

"Amelia Bagshot. She said she'd seen it through the Transfiguration window. Was he a good kisser."

Lily sat down on Quinn's bed and nodded causing Quinn to squeal. "You're such a girl Quinn." Lily joked.

"It's just that I don't get to discuss these things with you much, you usually don't give boys a second date, you always have a reason. And now of all the people in the world you kissed Sirius Black. This is big news Lily!"

Haanah Frost, another Gryffindor girl turned around at her desk. "You kissed Sirius! Wow Lily."

Lily could feel her cheeks redden, "Well technically he kissed me!"

Hannah made her way to the bed sitting crossed legged. "Figures you two would hook up."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You're the prettiest girl in our grade, and you never gave him any interest. Of course you'd be alluring to him."

Lily rolled her eyes, "That's practically what he told me. Said I made him nervous." This admission caused another squeal from the girls. "But I'm not the prettiest girl in our grade. What about Incyndia. She's gorgeous."

"Yeah I mean, if you like that sort of thing." Quinn said shrugging, when Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly she continued. "Obviously she's pretty but it's so stereotypically pretty, big blue eyes, blonde hair, but you're exotic."

"I'm British." Lily said laughing. "With red hair and freckles."

"Shut up." Hannah said. "You obviously are pretty, I mean Sirius sure thinks so and you have to admit he's the best looking guy in our grade."

Lily nodded giving in to her desire to be a teenage girl, "He really is, and I kissed him!"

The three girls sat laughing and comparing the boys in their grade, as the other two girls in the dorm made their way back from classes they gladly joined the conversation all of them agreeing that yes Sirius was definitely the best looking guy in the grade but James was a close second. They came to the conclusion that Gryffindor had to be the luckiest House, most of the best looking boys were in it.

Lily sat down with Quinn for breakfast and was soon joined by Autumn who had made her way from the Ravenclaw table.

"The whole house system is absurd." She said as she got several looks from people at the Gryffindor table, "Why does it matter where one sits?"  
"It obviously doesn't since none of the teachers make you leave." Quinn said piling scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Anyways spill." Autumn said pouring herself a glass of orange juice and turning to Lily.

Lily retold the story she figured she had already told a hundred times. She didn't know what the big fuss was, it wasn't as if no one had kissed Sirius before. Her story was cut short as James joined the table.

"Keeper tryouts are today Quinn. You're coming right?" James asked putting more pancakes than Lily figured one could possibly eat on his plate.

"Wouldn't miss it." Quinn smiled at him.

"I mean you're on the team but have to make a showing of it." James told her.

As James and Quinn got into an animated discussion of Quidditch Lily grabbed her book, "It's almost time for Potions you're going to be late."

"I'll make it." James said not even looking at her and returning to explaining why the Harpies wouldn't make it to the cup.

Autumn came with her, "The two of them are going to end up together."

"James and Quinn? You think."

Autumn nodded, "Don't you think?"

Lily shrugged, "I suppose. Anyways I have to go to Potions." She said smiling at Autumn as she turned towards the dungeons.

Sirius caught up to her as she was entering the class carelessly draping an arm around her shoulder. Lily felt as if her breakfast was doing flipflops. She cursed herself for letting him make her feel this way.

"Did you do the homework?" Lily asked sitting down and ignoring the looks several of the girls shot her. She figured she might as well get use to it.

"Yeah, I'm not a total goof-off."

"Copied off Remus?"

"Every last word." Sirius laughed high-fiving James who had in fact made it though only seconds before Slughorn appeared.

"Ah Mr. Potter, nice of you to show up." Slughorn said merrily. After giving them their assignment, to make a Calming Drought, he went around the classroom looking over their potions.

He gave an approving nod to Sirius' and then turned to Lily, "Ah marvelous Ms. Evans."

Lily smiled at him, then waiting for him to walk away turned to Sirius. "Why is Greengrass scowling at me?"

Sirius looked up, "Wysteria? She's just mad cause she always thought we'd end up together."

"Did you two date?" Lily asked adding rot of Wortwood to her potion which bubbled and turned a deep red.

"No. But she's pureblood, there aren't a lot and our families were close so it was always expected we'd end up together."

Lily simply shook her head. Though she had missed out on some things she was glad she hadn't grown up in the wizarding world. She had never had to worry about her blood status as a child or feel inferior because of who her parents were. She had never had to worry about being attacked by someone because of her blood status. Lily couldn't help but feel disgusted at the knowledge that if she ever met Sirius' family she wouldn't be good enough because of her parents. She was a witch just like any of them, had just as much right, it was reasons like this that kept hr going to be the best in her grade.


End file.
